Wants and Needs
by i.am.not.on.fire
Summary: For the first time in months, Quinn isn't dreaming about food. Quinn/Sam slash.


By reading ahead you agree to all the disclaimers posted on my bio.

Set sometime between Plague and Fear, but there's only a REALLY minor spoiler at the end.

Just some nice smut between Quinn and Sam, with a hint of plot at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn realized he was on the beach. Lying on a towel on the lumpy sand, just enjoying soaking in the sun. Sitting up on his elbows and looking out over the water, he noticed that none other than Sam was out there surfing, wearing neon board shorts and a blue rash guard, smiling, beaming really, even as he bailed into the water. Then Sam was walking up the beach, surfboard under one arm, stopping a couple meters away from where Quinn was lying. Sam began to examine some detail on his board, and for some reason Quinn found himself wishing Sam would take the rash guard off.<p>

But then Sam was taking the rash guard off, and Quinn was too busy staring at the newly exposed skin to question his thoughts. Sam didn't know it, but he was a pretty hot guy. Tanned and toned, he had a swimmer's body, not very muscular but defined in all the right places, not to mention the fact that he had an adorable face. Quinn licked his lips watching the droplets of water flow down Sam's torso and into his shorts, before realizing what he was doing. He was oogling his _male_ best friend like he was a piece of meat, and finding it highly enjoyable. Quinn questioned the desire he was feeling for Sam, confused and aroused at the same time.

However, it was a matter of seconds before that desire started showing in his shorts, so Quinn closed his eyes tight and tried to think of dead animals, old people, math, anything that would turn him off. But before he had a chance to control himself, he suddenly felt a pair of hot lips on his. Quinn's eyes shot open and saw that it was Sam leaning over him, their lips pressed together. Quinn should have pushed Sam away, but it felt too good, too right, so he kissed right back.

A gasp for air and then they were kissing again, and Quinn started running his hands over the hot, still a little damp skin of Sam's back, and then Quinn was groaning because Sam was gently squeezing the bulge that had formed in his thin shorts. But then Sam was pulling away and Quinn couldn't help but whine a little at the separation. But it was okay because Sam was pushing Quinn's legs apart and kneeling between them, hands busy untying the drawstring of Quinn's shorts. And Quinn could see that Sam had that glint in his eye and that smirky smile that meant he was about to do something that was probably against the rules but totally awesome.

There was still part of Quinn was telling him to scramble away, kick Sam in the face and yell out a something offensive. But that part was greatly outvoted by the rest of his mind that was screaming for more, telling him that this is what he wants. So he stayed put, electing to stay silent, because he didn't know what he was supposed to say to his best friend who was in the process of removing Quinn's own very tented shorts.

But then Sam pulled the shorts down, leaving them around Quinn's knees as he took a hold of Quinn's erection in his hand, stroking gently. Then Sam spoke, saying something Quinn never even imagined he'd say:

"Fuck, Quinn, I love your cock." Quinn could feel the blush erupt across his face, and Sam had that same look in his eye again as he brought his mouth to Quinn's dick, kissing the head before engulfing it whole.

Quinn wasn't very experienced, but he had received a couple of blowjobs in his life. They'd all been at parties, from drunk girls who had probably regretted it the next day. They'd been sloppy, wet, messy, even a little bit of teeth, but Quinn didn't mind back then, to him the fact that there was a mouth on his dick had been more than enough to make him happy. But Sam's blowjob was in a whole new league. Every movement was carefully calculated to elicit the maximum amount of pleasure, tongue deftly swiping around and over the head, hitting all the right spots. Quinn couldn't help but moaning, it just felt so good.

Just when Quinn thought it couldn't get any better, it did. Sam effortlessly deep throated Quinn to the very hilt, and Quinn couldn't help but cry out, amazed at the feeling of Sam's tight, hot, wet throat around his dick. Sam continued to bob up and down, seemingly not needing to breathe, so Quinn brought his hands to the back of Sam's head, entwining his fingers in the other boy's hair and taking control of the tempo. Quinn greedily took it faster and faster, moaning as he jerked Sam's head up and down on his dick, not receiving a sound of complaint.

Quinn cried out as he came without warning, forcing himself deep into Sam's mouth as he blew his load, the walls of Sam's throat clenching and squeezing, seemingly milking the release from him. After a few seconds of panting recovery Quinn realized he was choking Sam with his dick and quickly let go. But Sam got up without issue, actually grinning, before noticing Quinn's look of concern.

"Don't worry, you didn't hurt me. You know I love it when you're rough. But can you cum in my mouth next time? When you do it so deep I don't get to taste it." Quinn was shell shocked. How was he supposed to reply to that? But then Sam was moving, leaning back so he could take off his shorts too, fiddling with the tight knot of the draw string before finally getting it loose. Sam dropped his shorts, and Quinn's eyes shot wide open.

Sam was beautiful, flawless really. His dick was big, long, and thick with balls to match, everything perfectly proportioned to look great with his body. Circumcised and not even a hint of hair, the way Quinn liked it. Quinn sat up and got on his knees, noticing he was hard again before starting to crawl towards Sam.

Sam was leaning back on the sand, legs spread, looking like he had fallen out of the pages of a dirty magazine. Quinn took his time crawling over, soaking in the way Sam's erection lay against his abs, and the way his face was so innocent even though his body was so sexy, eyes beaming and smile wide. Quinn reached a tentative hand out to wrap around Sam's erection, delicately grasping it, not exactly sure what to do. A few gentle strokes and Sam was undone, head thrown back, gentle groans rumbling from Sam's chest. As Sam leaned back in pleasure, Quinn got a little glimpse of the beginning of Sam's ass and suddenly discovered he had a strong desire to see it.

The problem was, Quinn really didn't know how to say it. So he continued to stare at the little occasional glimpses he got, not noticing that the pace of his hand was slowing, and that Sam had taken notice.

"Dude, do you want to play with my ass?" Sam asked, and Quinn blushed wildly again, not understanding how Sam could say such perverted things so shamelessly. But he nodded and Sam smiled, turning around and getting on his hands and knees, facing the ocean with Quinn behind him.

As soon as he saw it, the only thing that ran through Quinn's mind was Oh. My. Fucking. God. If the front of Sam was beautiful, than his backside could be described nothing less than a masterpiece. Quinn brushed away the few grains of sand that had stuck to Sam's warm skin, soaking in every detail with his eyes. Sam's ass was perfectly tan like the rest of his body, and there wasn't a single blemish on the skin. It was big, nice and round, proportioned just right. Quinn brought his hands to it, first just running his hands over it, then squeezing, staring hungrily at the entrance. Quinn brought a hand to his dick, dying to ease it in, when and idea hit him, something he would have thought inconceivable before.

Quinn let go of himself and let his hands rest of Sam's hips, leaning in close to Sam. First, Quinn licked Sam's skin, savoring the salty, ocean taste. Moving on, he slid his tongue between the cheeks, and Quinn experimentally swiped it over Sam's entrance. Sam shuddered in pleasure, so Quinn licked again, pressing his lips against the skin, starting to enjoy it. As his tongue went at it, the taste started to change from ocean salt to something that was decidedly Sam. Sill salty, but uniquely delicious. Quinn started to put more force into his tongue and felt Sam's entrance give way and suddenly his tongue was in and Sam was moaning Quinn's name as he explored inside of Sam. Quinn decided that if there was a heaven, it was here, on the beach, looking out at the ocean with a ready and willing Sam.

But the revelation was bittersweet, because Quinn suddenly found himself in a crappy bed in a crappy house in Perdido Beach, being shaken awake by a guy on his fishing crew. He groaned and rolled over, the sheets soaked in sweat, and a very noticeable slimy spot made itself known in his boxer briefs, along with his still present erection. Quinn told the guy he'd be up and ready in a few minutes, taking a second to gather his thoughts as he heard the door to his room close. He'd had an extraordinarily sexual dream about his _male_ friend, and his body had enjoyed it. Quinn felt sick to his stomach. He would have taken a cold shower if the showers still worked, but he was stuck with trying to mop up the mess he'd made with some ripped t-shirt he found on the floor.

Quinn considered his feelings for a few more moments as he got up and started to get ready, before pushing his emotions aside as he pulled on a pair of worn khaki shorts. "Don't be ridiculous. You're straight," he thought to himself as he walked out his bedroom door.

* * *

><p>I love constructive criticism! Please review, even you anons.<p>

As I was writing, I kinda thought of Sam as Quinn's subconscious trying to get him to realize that he's gay, which is why Quinn was silent and awkward the whole time, because he didn't really know how to react. But that's just my weird little idea, the story works without it too :)


End file.
